Mark of Athena Sorta
by waldork
Summary: Percy and Annabeth reunite at the Roman camp, so much Percabeth in it fyi. Rated T for language, some 'mature scenes'. Anywho please review I love feedback especially since I just started writing fan fiction and I'm not very good so I need the help. I hope you enjoy oh one more thing FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1 reunite

**Rated T for language, some 'mature scenes' a.k.a. sex scenes but I promise not to go in detail if I did that would be hard considering I'm a virgin. Anywho please review I love feedback especially since I just started writing fan fiction and I'm not very good so I need the help. I hope you enjoy oh one more thing fluff fluff fluff ;) **

Chapter 1 breathe just breathe

I was gripping the railing so tight my knuckles had turned white, I wasn't sure of anything and that made me nervous. I glanced at the rest of the crew Piper was still pacing back and forth muttering to herself. Leo was at the wheel grinning his head off and didn't look nervous at all. Jason was leaning against the cabin sharpening his weapons, he looked well I wasn't sure; I couldn't read him which made me _very_ nervous; I wasn't used to that. I didn't trust him but I had no choice. I needed him to make the Romans trust us and not kill us on sight.

"Hello this is your captain speaking with a quick announcement to say we're almost there folks, please grab all personal items and remember to keep arms and legs in the ship at all times, thank you." Leo called from his post I rolled my eyes, he was a goof ball but he had spunk.

My grip tightened even more as we started to make our descent. The Roman camp was coming into view. It was amazing it really was a small replica of the real Rome the architect in me was so busy studying and analyzing I forgot about the worry. My little escape was quickly and rudely interrupted by reality. I saw small dark specks down below, as we went further down they soon took shape. "Romans here we come," I thought to myself.

My eyes scanned the crowd searching and coming up with nothing. Where was Percy I panicked maybe he couldn't remember I mean why would Hera let him remember me of all people she hated me. My stomach was in knots, knots that I couldn't untie with reason and plans, when it came to Percy all the wisdom that I had been blessed with by Athena was lost. Maybe that's why my mother hated my boyfriend so much. Though it probably had more to do with him being the son of her biggest rival, Poseidon.

Then I saw him he was dressed in what looked like a bed sheet though I knew it to be a toga. My heart was pounding hard and fast and I felt sick. It had been months since I had seen him and in those months gods only knows what happened to him. What if he couldn't remember me I mean Jason couldn't remember shit.

We finally landed with a thump that threw me to the deck. I stood up quickly and turned my head to glare at Leo, he caught the look and threw up his hands in defense I rolled my eyes and turned back to the matter at time. Jason grabbed the latter hooked it to the side and threw it over. He looked at me and gestured to it.

"No way I want to make sure the Romans don't kill us, you go first." I said, I felt like a coward but it was true, plus I was nervous to see Percy and face whether or not I'm alone. Whether or not the one person in my life who is always there for me, the person I trust the most, the person I love more then anyway, someone I would die for, would remember me or not.

He nodded, he too looked nervous, he gave me a small smile that I interpreted to mean, "If I can do this so can you." I nodded which I hope he interpreted "Okay I counting on you don't let me down." But I really have no idea what goes in that boys head.

Piper walked up looking at her sort of boyfriend who didn't really remember her either and said, "Be careful down there okay?" He smiled at her and I could tell he really did have a thing for her; maybe I was getting better at reading him.

He started down "You next," Leo said I had forgotten he as there I was too focused on trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"You got this," Piper said to me smiling, sometimes I swear she was Selena. "Just relax I'm sure he will remember you and welcome you with open arms." Jesus how did she know what I thinking about? Daughter of Aphrodite, right I knew that.

"Thanks," I blushed. "Here goes nothing. You two start after me but if something happens to me or Jason you to climb back and get away understand me?" I started down the latter my hands had stopped shaking, I knew this feeling, the same one I had in battle, the super rational, life and death mode got switched on. I was needed to be calm and calculating, I needed to be my mother's girl. Speaking of my mother I should probably ask for help, as back up, it couldn't hurt anyway.

_Mother please help to me, help me be strong, and wise… I love you_

I hoped that worked. I was almost to the bottom I looked down to see Jason had already landed; he was holding the latter steady, that was sweet of him. The Romans were keeping their distance, I reached the ground. I stepped off and turned around. I was facing a solid wall of stone faced Romans their weapons were by their sides, but they were still very intimidating. One pair of eyes caught my eye they were sparkling green, the boy they belonged to was grinning from ear to ear. He stepped forward, "Miss me wise girl?"

I can't remember thinking anything I was just running he was too. He caught me in his arms the force of the collision lifted me off the ground and he spinned me around, laughing. My head was buried in his neck his smelled of the sea and of warmth, he smelt familiar, he smelled like Percy. He place me on the ground and leaned down not caring that the hundreds of demigods were all staring at us, he kissed me. All I could think was he remembers, I'm not alone.

I heard whoops, laughing and shouts from around us but I didn't care. I guess we sort of broke the ice. Our lips broke apart but we still were close, either one of us wanted to let go.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's Annabeth," a boy said.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Annabeth this is Frank and this is Hazel," he said motioning to the girl next to the boy who had spoken, Frank.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"You too, I have heard a lot about you," said Hazel, winking.

"Really?" I asked Hazel but my eyes were on Percy's, I kissed his cheek. "You remembered me?" I asked Percy quietly.

"Always." He kissed me again, making my stomach butterflies go wild.

"So this is the famous Percy huh, doesn't look like much." I heard Leo's voice from behind me, I turned in time to see Piper shove him, I just laughed.

"Percy this is Piper and Leo, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus." Piper frowned I guess she didn't like to be introduced as the daughter of love.

"Nice to meet you, and dude you don't know who your messing with." Percy challenged grinning.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Leo shot back but he too was smiling. "A boy wearing a sheet doesn't scare me."

"Yeah seaweed brain, nice get up." I said smirking.

"Oh be quiet," said Percy kissing my cheek.

"Seaweed brain huh? I like it," I heard the girl called Hazel said, smirking.

"Hey no one can call him that be me, sorry," I said, but its true that was my nickname for him.

Jason was still standing by the latter staring at a girl also in a toga; he nodded to her and she nodded back. Piper also was looking between the two of them, her eyebrows knit together. I sighed that couldn't be good, but I was to happy to really worry about it. Percy leaned down again and kissed me

"Ugg get a room you two," I heard someone say I just without breaking the kiss I flipped them all off.

"Uh hem," I heard the cough I looked over to see the Jason had been staring at girl.

"Oh sorry Reyna, um this is Annabeth." Percy stuttered.

"I see. Will you come with me where we could talk more, in private." She said curtly, I got the feeling she didn't really like us Greeks.

We followed her in silence, Percy never left my side, his arm rapped around me waist. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, smiling. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but blush.

We walked up to an impressive marble building that took my breath away. We marched in and the girl Reyna, who was clearly in charge, gestured to the sits and we all sat down.


	2. Chapter 2 Talk, Food and Kissing Oh My!

Chapter 2: Talk, Food and Kissing Oh My!

We all took our sits, and then silence, a long silence. A kind of silence that makes you squirm with embarrassment. I looked over at the beautiful girl beside me who was frowning; analyzing no doubt I smiled and squeezed her hand. She looked up biting her lip, which anyways drove me crazy I wondered if she knew that. She probably did she knows everything.

My eyes wandered around the room I saw the boy who came with Annabeth, but she didn't introduce, I assumed he was Jason. The boy who had also gotten his memory whipped by Hera also or I guess Juno but whatever. I knew like nothing about him, except he seemed to be the equivalent of me but at the Roman camp. I felt awkward I mean I had sort of taking his spot I wondered if he hated me. I didn't hate him I mean unless he tries anything with Annabeth then it's off with his head.

"Yeah that's Jason," Annabeth said quietly as if hearing my thoughts.

"Hm I figured." I as stared, Reyna finally stood.

"So we have a lot to go over and a lot to work out, I hope you all don't have plans we'll be here for a while."

And we were; Reyna did most of the talking. We were 'assessing the situation' or at least that's how Reyna put it. Jason never said a word, which I thought was strange I mean he had been a big shot around here so I didn't think he would be shy. By the end we had really gotten nowhere, but we had decided to do as the gods wanted to unite. Annabeth suggested that we teach each other fighting, battle strategy, weapon technology. Most people scoffed at the idea but Reyna backed it and Annabeth gave everyone one her 'do-it-or-die' looks and so it was decided. Reyna was gracious enough to let the Greeks go first and teach the Romans what they knew.

Each Greek took a group and taught them a different thing, Annabeth of course took battle strategy, Leo tried to teach weapons technology, I taught how to fight Greek style, Piper who wasn't really an expert on anything except love maybe, didn't really have anything to do so Annabeth took her under her wing. The two seemed to get along which was strange I mean Annabeth generally didn't have much patience with the children of the vanity goddess.

It seemed like a good plan and everything went smoothly; the Romans made much better students then the demigods at camp half blood. They were much more attentive and never talked back. The only problem with the idea was that I was separated from Annabeth for the whole day. It was hard to concentrate on what I was doing because my mind kept going back to her, we hadn't really got to talk and be alone yet. I was still having trouble believing she was here, so close, I had her back and yet I didn't.

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted we all stumbled our way to dinner. All that work and only some "important and high ranking Romans at camp" were taught and we still had to be taught by them. I wasn't to worried about that part since I had been here longer and seem them in action and learned a few things myself.

I scanned the crowd of lousy hungry people who were all laughing, talking and joking. A few people stared at me but I was used to that. I found Annabeth who was with Leo and Piper, Piper looked sad for some reason, I wondered why.

"Hey beautiful," I called, Annabeth looked over a grinned.

"Hey kelp face," kissing my cheek. "I'm starved lets go get food."

"Sounds fantastic," I said grinning I couldn't help but smile around her. As we walked to the end of the food line I leaned down and asked quietly, "what's up with Piper?"

"Um well its complicated," she sighed, "tell you later." I nodded.

The eating hall was so loud that it was really hard to hear anything anyone was saying, so we didn't talk much just ate.

We finished our food and got out as quickly as we could, Annabeth and I walked along the road and I watched her as she studied and analyzed everything finally she seemed to sense my glaze and she looked up at me blushing slightly.

"What are you staring at?"

"The most beautiful and amazing girl in the world," I said matter-a-factly.

She laughed and bumped me slightly and we continued to walk. There was so much to talk about but I bring myself to break the moment, scared that it would all go away. I treasured and savored the moment trying to make it last till I would have to sallow and let it pass and take another bit that might not be so pleasant.

Hazel and Frank walked up to us holding hands and blushing like no tomorrow.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but they just set up a cabin with bunks for the Greeks just so you know," Hazel said, she looked slightly nervous.

"Cool thanks, Hazel right?" Annabeth said giving her one of her beautiful smiles that seemed to wipe any nervousness that hazel had toward her.

"So I guess I should go and sleep I exhausted." I frowned I was eminently panicked.

She looked up at my face a smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Percy I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded but I still felt horrible, I didn't want her to ever leave my side.

"Well we leave you two to say goodnight," Hazel said, winking at me, I blushed.

"Later bro," Frank said looking at Annabeth then back to me giving me a look that clearly meant 'wow she is hot'. Hazel caught the look frowning at frank. The look I gave Frank so 'tell me everything later' as I nodded to Hazel. He blushed and looked away; I knew he got the message.

They walked away still holding hands. I squeezed Annabeth's hand and she looked at me questioningly "I love you Annabeth," she grinned biting her bottom lip making me want her even more.

She replied with "Yeah I know." She grinned I knew she felt the same but I also knew she had trouble saying it.

I walked her to the cabin where she would sleep. When we reached it she looked at me expectantly I smiled and kissed deeply. Within a few seconds the kiss had gotten heated, my arms tightened around her pulling her as close as I could. Her hand was on my neck the other on my chest.

"Percy" she whispered on my lips, reluctantly I broke the kiss.

"Yeah what's up wise girl?" both your breathing was labored, my heart was pounding fast, my head felt dizzy and desire for her was so strong and growing ever stronger.

"Um I well I … I mean its just that…" she stuttered, her cheeks pink and she was biting her lip.

"Come spit it out," I said smiling.

"Can I sleep with you in your room? I mean I know its probably against the rules and you-"

"Yes," I interrupted her, "yes, yes, yes." I grinned and grabbed her hand and quickly lead her to my room or chamber as they called it. It was still full of Jason's stuff but I had put it all in a pile in the corner. I didn't really like it in there it was made of cold marble and it felt strange and empty. I liked my bunk much better but Reyna informed me that I had to stay there, so there I stayed.

"Wow it's a amazing in here," Annabeth exclaimed, well at least she liked it.

"Yeah its weird here though 'cause it has all of Jason's stuff here I should probably tell him that its here."

"I sure he knows his memory has gotten much better lately." She paused and then said much more quietly, "How much do you remember?"

"Now I remember everything, but it took awhile for it all to come back. It came it bits and pieces."

"When did you remember me?" she was facing the wall clearly trying not to make eye contact.

"I already told you always I always remembered you, I may have not remembered your last name or your birthday but I had a couple of memories of you. I knew that I loved you and that your name was Annabeth."

"Well that's much better than I thought," Annabeth said, I walked up behind her putting my hands on her hips. I leaned down and started to kiss her neck, up to her jaw to her ear, light feathery kisses, her breath quickened, she closed her eyes, sighing quietly.

"Come on to bed," I said and quickly I scooped her up bridle style she gasped obviously surprised.

"You put my down right now Perceus Jackson or I swear-" I dropped her on the bed and she bounced and started laughing as I started to tickle her stomach. "Please stop! Percy come on please!"

"Never" I said kissing her cheek, and she threw a pillow at me.


	3. Chapter 3 Love, Passion and PJs

Chapter 3: Love, Passion and PJs

**Annabeth's POV**

I got into my PJs, which consisted of just a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. I sort of wished I had brought something more I don't know exciting or stylish but that wasn't really my thing. When I came out from behind the changing screen I saw Percy just had on a pair of sheet pants that had been cut into shorts, and nothing else. I tried not to stare I mean I had seen Percy shirtless many times before but every time it made my heart beat a little faster and made me forget to breath, though I would never admit that to anybody.

He smiled at me, "Hey beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to blush. He yawned and stretched showing off unintentionally his muscular chest, arms and back, sometimes I wondered if he knew how hot he was… probably not.

"I'm exhausted, its pretty tiring trying to reteach heroes to fight."

"Yeah I know what you mean most sucked at Greek techniques." I said also yawning.

He slid his arms around me and kissed my hair. "I missed you wise girl," he whispered.

"Oh you have no idea," I said thinking of the mouths of worry, fear and of course loneliness. I turned in his arms so I was facing him. I buried my face in his chest breathing in that comforting scent of the sea mixed with a clean boyish smell that I loved so much.

I felt his hand gently slid down my face down to my chin and then he turn my head so I was looking up at him. He smiled at me but the smile was sad, I was about to ask him what made he so sad but before I could his lips met mine kissing me gently at first but more and more passionately. We backed up, still tight in our embrace, when we reached the bed we both back on it. He was on top of me; his arms were on either side of my head, supporting himself. His lips moved slowly down, to my cheek, jaw neck and chest. My hand was tangled in his hair; the other was exploring his chest, neck and back. Both our breathing was fast, I wondered if his heart was racing as fast as mine was. One of his hands slid under me and lifted me so I was sitting on well more like straddling him and lips were back on mine. I moved my hips to get more comfortable but when sighed actually sort of moaned at that I kept up, moving ever so slightly on his lap.

"Annabeth," he said quietly.

I knew what he was about to ask, so I nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "but we don't have um…"

"Yes, and don't worry about it I have it covered" I looked at him; silently thanking my doctor for putting me on the pill though it was only for menstruation. I kissed him deeply. He started to kiss down my neck teasingly slow. He kept going down and his hands found the bottom of my shirt and swiftly pulled it over my head.

Later after both our breathing had slowed, I, naked, was snuggled against his bare chest. I looked up at him, "Percy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you," I said a bit to quickly.

"I love you too, wise girl, more than you'll ever know."

**Yeah I know short but its better nothing, I guess. **

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Pied Piper

Chapter 4: the Pied Piper

**Percy's POV**

I squinted as I opened my eyes, I felt well rested and I couldn't remember my dreams, which was a good sigh. I looked around realizing where I was, at camp juniper. I felt movement on my right and looked down at a beautiful girl with blond ringlets, and a peaceful expression on her face. It all came back to me, her arrival, the meeting, the training and of course last night, I guess I wasn't a virgin anymore. Annabeth snuggled against my chest.

I nudged her gently, "Wake up gorgeous."

"Bit me," she muttered into her pillow a.k.a. me.

"Where?" I said teasingly. "Get up or you're soaked."

At this she just flipped me off. I laughed, "Alright your choice, prepared to get wet."

"That's what she said," she grumbled, sitting up and stretching. "Where are my clothes?"

"Um my guess probably on the floor somewhere," I grinned at the memory of them coming off.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, grabbing her poka-dot bra from under the bed.

"Great you?" I sighed quietly I'll admit it I was sad to see clothes back on her.

"Me too actually, the first time I slept through the night since well you know…" she trailed off. She was still turned away from me but I knew she was trying to hold it together; Annabeth Chase was not one to ever look weak, even with me.

I moved closer and held her half naked body, as I pressed my lips to her ear and whispering "I love you, I will always be there, I promise."

With that she started to cry, I felt guilty I had meant to make her feel better not worse, so I just held her for while, till she stop shaking.

"Come on lets get some food I hungry," I suggested.

"You are always hungry, kelp face." She laughed I sighed that's the Annabeth I knew.

After food, the Greeks were taught the ways of Rome, well sort of. Us Greeks turned out to not be very good at Roman style; we were far to questioning, unfocused, and rash, even Annabeth had some trouble, not much but still. The Romans gave up at about twelve and we left to our own devices.

**Annabeth's POV**

The schooling of all things Rome went horribly, I felt angry that they had just given up, I would have never given up. Percy did better, but he had been at camp juniper much longer, he was there leader so yeah he might have been a tad better in some departments then me. That didn't stop him from pointing that fact out with a very annoying triumphant look on that handsome face I loved so much, so naturally I hit him upside the head.

Once the Romans had given up Percy was called by a very disagreeable Reyna to do some 'important praetor business.' She had glared at me; I didn't know what her problem was.

I wanted some peace and time to think, so I walked up the busy road to find a stop to gather my thoughts.

I ended up on a grassy hillside; I lie on my back and sighed, finally some peace. My head was buzzing was so much: camp juniper, prophecy, the fact that it was about me, a quest, the future in general and something that was taking up a far to big space in my mind, me and Percy last night… I didn't know why I kept dwelling on it but it kept sneaking back into my thoughts every five minutes or so. I squeezed my eyes shut, my mother would be disappointed if she knew, I didn't think I was this type of girl a type of girl who losses it at sixteen to a boy she hasn't seen in months.

"Hey mind if I join you?" I sat up with a start I hadn't heard anyone coming, I guess I was to concentrated on silly lovey dovey things; though I knew they weren't silly but I was just so confused.

"Um yeah sure, whatever" I muttered distractedly to a concerned looking Piper.

"Something wrong?" she asked sitting beside me.

"I should ask you the same thing, this Reyna chick is she and Jason you know?" I asked coming to my senses.

"No… I don't think so but there was something I sure of that." She looked down at her worn sneakers. "Can we talk about something else, something happy?"

"Sure," I answered.

"So you have Percy back huh? That must be great!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Oh no what's wrong? Did he not remember something? You guys seemed fine."

"No no we are, it's just that I mean well…" I studied Piper for a moment; I decided I would trust her.

"Last we um well we slept together," I took a calming breathe bracing myself for her response.

"Yeah I know."

"What how- did he tell you!" I almost yelled.

"Calm down! Its fine you didn't come to the cabin last night I assumed you slept in Percy's bed."

"I meant I _slept with _Percy last night," I said biting my lip; I have got to stop doing that it was getting pretty tender.

"Wait you had sex with Percy last night!" I squirmed at the word.

"Yes genius!" I said a little harsher then I meant to. "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it I understand." She paused and looked at me till I met her eyes. "Do you regret it?"

"No, yes, I don't know, maybe so," I rested my chin on my knee.

"Was he nice to you?" she asked.

"Yes of course," I said eminently.

"Good that's good, was it you know," she paused blushing slightly, "did you like it?"

I went bright red, "Um yeah it was good, I mean I liked it."

"So why would you regret it," she asked, tentatively.

"Well we are only sixteen, I haven't seen him in months he could have changed and I don't know its just not a me thing to do. I am a person who thinks things what before they happen, I am not a passionate or rash person."

"Yeah I can see that but do you think it may be a good thing, you know doing something without thinking. Doing something because you wanted to, not because logic said to."

"Maybe I don't know," gods I was saying that a lot.

She smiled, "Can I give you some advice? Talk to him, he loves you I can tell, he would do anything and everything for you, he knows you better then your parents or siblings combined. You trust him right?"

"Yes of course, I trust him more then I trust anyone."

"Well I think you should tell him that you are unsure about all of this."

"…Maybe."

"I think you are scared," I started to protest but before I could get out more then "but" she went on. "You are scared because you don't know what you're doing, you have never been in this position before and you are unsure of what to do. You are also scared of love which I guess you got from your mom,"

I had to admit she had gotten a lot right there, though I probably would never admit that to her or anyone else.

"Do you always talk like this?" I asked her.

"Do not usually sorry I didn't mean o go all lecturer on you."

"No it's fine it helped a lot." I paused and looked down then to her. "You really think I should talk to him?"

"Yes I do just give it a shot, but do it fast a quest is not the best time to be disusing this sort of things."

I laughed, and nodded 'okay' I said to myself 'I'll give it a shot.'

**Review please and tell me what you think of Annabeth/Piper friendship? (I love the character Piper but that might have something to do with the fact that we have the same name ) and does this last scene work? review review review!**

**Hope all is well**


	5. Chapter 5 Glued to Shoes Red as Tomatoes

Chapter 5: Glued to Shoes and Red as Tomatoes

**Percy's POV **

"Hey" I called to Annabeth and Piper, "I have been looking for you."

"Oh sorry we just wanted some peace and quiet," Annabeth said kissing my cheek.

"Um Piper, Jason's looking for you too," I said, Annabeth and Piper looked at each other, Annabeth reached out and squeezed her arm and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay well I better go then I guess," she nodded to me, "see you guys later." With that she hurried off.

"I didn't know you guys were friends," I said, I mean I knew they had come together but Annabeth didn't seem to be apart of the Jason, Piper and Leo team.

"Well we aren't really we were just talking. I like her even if she is the daughter of Aphrodite, and she gives good advice."

"Good advice?" I asked what did Annabeth need advice on? She was usually the one people came to when they didn't know something.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to tell me what the advice was or what it was about. I didn't want to pry so I shrugged it off, if Annabeth didn't want to tell that's her choice. Though I have to admit I really really wanted to know, but Annabeth is very stubborn and focused, there was no way she would ever tell information she didn't want you to know.

"Percy," she said cautiously, "um about last night…" She was staring fixedly at her shoes, her arms folded tightly across her as if trying to physically hold herself together.

"Yeah?" I was nervous, did she hate it that much? Was I _that_ bad? What if I hurt her? She seemed fine this morning.

"I just, I don't know, I mean we didn't even talk about it before or after… I just wanted to ask you if…" she seemed very uncertain about what she was saying and where she was going with this. Her shoes seemed to be more and more interesting as she went on.

"Ask me what?" I said softly, bring my hand to her cheek turning her face so she could she me.

"I don't know what I want to ask or why this is such a big deal to me. I just… this is a big step I guess or for me it was." Her eyes back down glued to her shoes.

"Annabeth, look at me please," she finally did. "Yes it was big and yes maybe we should have talked about it first but I don't regret it do you?" I held my breath.

"No… I don't I liked it," Annabeth blushed but she went on, "I am … I guess I'm just…I don't know …scared."

Without thinking I leaning down kissed her deeply pulling her close to me. I knew that Annabeth had a hard time expressing her feeling, and she had trouble trusting things like love. I know it must have been extremely hard for her to just say what she just said to me or even admitting it to herself.

"I love you Annabeth." the kiss became more and more passionate, till it was abruptly ended but a loud cough, and a "Get a room jeez!"

I laughed as Annabeth raised her middle finger in the general direction of the speaker.

"So rude!" then shortly after "ouch Hazel!"

Annabeth kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"Hey Perce, can you tell your girlfriend that that was very rude and I expect an apology?" Frank said.

I just laughed, "Good luck with that."

"I am going to get a drink," Annabeth said and I kissed her goodbye, which lasted a little longer then we meant it too.

As soon as Annabeth was out of ear shot, Frank started, "Dude you said you had a girlfriend but you failed to mention how hot she was!" which gained him another hit from Hazel.

"What was that for?" Frank asked, rubbing his arm. At that Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"So you too seem to be doing good," Hazel smiled. "I mean sleeping together, making out every chance you get."

"What how did you know about sleeping together?"

"Wait they are you didn't tell me that!" Frank said turning to Hazel.

"A little bird told me," she said ignoring Frank.

"Well yeah we are doing good thanks for asking and Frank if you call my girlfriend that one more time I think I my have to punch you till stars spin around your head or worst yet let your girlfriend do it!"

They both blushed as red as tomatoes that the last part and muttered something along the lines of 'we are not dating.'

"Yeah right well you should be," I said.

"Percy!" Hazel and Frank yelled at me.

"What?" I faked innocence, "oh come on we all know it's going to happen eventually! I was just trying to hurry it along a little."

"Percy!" they yelled again, well it was true.

"We don't… we're not… I mean" Hazel stuttered.

"Well fine whatever but I reserve the right to say I told you so." I winked and walked out hoping that maybe they would just admit their feelings to each if left alone together.


	6. Chapter 6 Pulverization and Jealously

Chapter 6: Pulverization and Jealously

**Annabeth's POV**

As I drank a glass of water from the mess hall **( A/N not sure what's its called at camp juniper but you know what I mean)** I heard footsteps and low talking, and then the sounds of kissing which made me sort of choke on my water. The kissers must have heard me because the kissing noises stopped and two pairs of sneakers came to investigate.

"Oh um hi Annabeth!" a very red faced Piper said.

"Hey you two," I said trying not to laugh, Jason too was beet red and was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt looking like he like five years old that was just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar again.

"So… congrats I guess," I said smirking, "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"…Thanks" Jason said after a pause, "Um can you not tell anyone just yet?"

"Why not?" I asked, Piper looked at Jason curiously too.

"Because I'm still not sure how to tell Reyna I mean we weren't dating but…"

"How about you tell her to stuck it!" Piper said with her hands on her hips.

"Piper, I can't we are friends plus she could take you," Piper glared at him, "Sorry its true well unless you like charm spoke her or something but that's not the point. I just need to tell her first before it's out, I mean she probably wouldn't care I just want to be careful."

"Why? You scared of her?" Piper said, still clearly mad about what Jason said about Reyna taking her.

"Pipe come on I'm just trying to be nice to my friend here, please?"

"I agree with Jason, not that any of this is my business, but if I were Reyna I would rather hear it from Jason then from gossip."

"Well fine but if she is mad or says anything remotely bitchy I get to slap her, deal?"

Jason looked pained but he nodded, "Fine, deal."

"Good," Piper kissed him on the cheek, which made him red again, I smirked at him as Piper walked to get some water too.

"Oh shut up," he said to me.

"You are such a push over, you know Reyna could pulverize her, right?"

"Well then I'll step in or you will okay?"

"Okay whatever just f.y.i. if you hurt her in anyway you will be the one pulverized got it?"

At this he smiled, "Got it."

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was just coming out of the mess hall as I walked up, "what are you smirking at?"

She grinned when she saw me, "hey handsome." She went on tiptoes and kissed me.

"hello gorgeous," I said kissing her again.

"so guess who I basically just walked in on kissing?"

"who?" I asked.

"Jason and Piper"

"Aw really? That's sweet so are they going out on?"

"Yep, but they don't want people finding out just yet, alright?"

"Yeah of course I won't tell but um why?" I asked I mean it was sort of embarrassing when people find out you're dating but it was fun I mean I like everyone knowing I'm dating the most beautiful, smart and most kick ass girl around.

"Well it has something to do with Reyna I think she has a thing for Jason."

"She did before but she is over it." I said

"She told you this?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I mean we are working together a lot of the time, I have got to know her well and she trusts me now, we are friends I guess."

Annabeth's stormy beautiful gray eyes darken at the mention of me and Reyna working closely; I wasn't sure why.

"Oh. Well yeah Jason wants to tell Reyna first." She said shortly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"Well I want to know anyways." I said, she was frowning and walking rather fast.

"Never mind Percy."

"Annabeth stop you have to talk to me don't just shut down whenever you get upset!"

"Don't tell me what to do Percy!" she yelled and walked faster

"Annabeth come on slow down please talk to me."

"If you want to talk so much go find Reyna! She seems to like talking to you!" she shouted.

"Seriously? That is what your upset about?"

"Just leave me alone!" she started to run.

I ran after her, finally she stopped at a hillside and sat down with her knees to her chest with her arms rapped around her shins and her chin on her knees. I sat next to her and we just sat there in silence for a while then I said, "Annabeth you know this is silly I love you and you know it. You are not an idiot you must know that I would never do anything to hurt you ever, plus I don't want to be with another girl and you must know that too so why get so upset?"

"I don't know I do know all of that your right plus I mean your fatal flaw is loyalty so you would never cheat on me, but I don't know sometimes when I picture you with another girl all of that logic goes away and I can't think of anything besides that. I just think that I can't be this happy something is going to mess it up something always does."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere I promise, I won't ever leave you"

"But you already did." She said quietly, "I mean I know it wasn't your fault but it's true you were gone, I guess I was too happy for too long."

I sighed and reached out and she unraveled herself and crawled in my waiting arms and I pulled her close. As she snuggled into my chest she whispered, "I love you seaweed brain, and I'm sorry I got jealous and over reacted."

I just kissed her, there on the pretty hillside.

**Please review! I hope you all had a good 4th of July and if you're not from the states … um I hope you had a good Wednesday. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Freak Out

Chapter 7: To Be Know as Hence Forward as 'The Freak Out'

**Percy's POV**

Me and Annabeth eventually made it back, after a pretty heated make out session, of course; I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let that kind of opportunity pass? I felt really tired, the day had been weirdly draining, I guess kissing will do that to a person.

"Perce where have you been!" a very flushed Frank asked in a panic, I reached for riptide expecting the worst.

"What? What is it?" I asked now in a panic myself.

"Its Hazel dude, I don't what to do its so awkward now, thanks to you!"

"Wait what? This is about a girl? Gods I thought there was an attack or something!"

"Yes this about a girl! Focus, will you! You have to help me! I don't know what I'm doing and if I do it wrong she'll slap me and never talk to me again! Ugg you got in this situation so you have to help me get out! Please dude! What if she doesn't like me!" Only then did he seem to realize Annabeth was there but that didn't seem to faze him. "Oh hey Annabeth." He rather calmly and smiled briefly at her before turning back to me, "Please don't say no!"

"Of course I'll help you, you're my friend, though I don't know how much help I could be, I'm not very good with girls just ask Annabeth."

She grinned and nodded at Frank.

"This is the part where you say 'no of course not! Percy is great with girls you should totally ask his advice'" I said in a squeaky high voice.

She rolled her eyes, "First of all that would be lying and second I do not sound like that."

"Guys I am sort of freaking out here, if you hadn't noticed," Frank said.

"Oh right, sorry." Annabeth said, "So you like Piper right?"

"Yes hence the freak out!" Frank said exasperatedly.

"Just take a breath and try to calm down, I am just trying to figure out the situation so I can help, okay?"

"Right gotcha continue." Frank said doing as Annabeth asked, taking a breath.

"So how is it Percy's fault?"

"Well this morning he called Hazel my girlfriend and stuff which made things really awkward between us."

"Okay so has she said ever said anything that would make you think she likes you romantically or maybe you noticed any hints that she wants you to ask her out?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not good with hints."

"Tell me about it! This one can't take a hint either." She said pointing her thumb at me.

"What? That's not true!" I said, here I was thinking that I was getting better, way to crush my confidence. "and yes she does like him, but apparently I don't know what I'm talking about because I can't take a hint."

"I'm sorry Percy but come on I hinted so much and yet it took you four years to ask me out, seriously!"

"Guys!" frank yelled, "Please can you focus!"

"Sorry, sorry yes it is so obvious that Hazel likes you, I mean she kissed you!"

"Wait she did?" Annabeth asked shocked and a little angry.

"Yeah why?" Frank asked a little uncertainly, he heard the anger too.

"If a girl kisses you it means ask her out! Why does no guy seem to get that? A kiss shows affection! Come on, this is like relationship 101!"

"Hey in my defense the next time I saw you was at my funeral and you were pissed!" I said.

"Wait what? Your funeral?" Frank asked.

"Long story never mind but the point is you should ask her out like a.s.a.p, okay?" he still looked confused but I guess he decided to drop it for now.

"You can't just walk up to a girl like Hazel and just ask her out! You have say the right thing and I don't know have flowers or something," Frank said.

"Flowers?" I asked.

"I can't do this!" Frank said collapsed dramatically on the floor .

"Yes you can, just tell her how much she means to you and how much you care about her and then ask her out, simple." Annabeth said.

"Simple? That's the opposite of simple!" Frank practically yelled.

"Well if all else fails just kiss her." I said and grinned at Annabeth, who rolled eyes but smiled and did that lip-biting thing I love.

"Kiss her?" Frank asked from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah seemed to work for Annabeth."

"Well you wouldn't shut up!"

"Excuse me! I was trying to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I care about you!" I said faking outrage.

"And doing it really well," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Hey its scary just ask Frank over here," I said gesturing to Frank who was now pretending to hit his head on the floor.

"You'll do fine, just ask to talk to her or say I want to ask you a question something like that and then when you are alone just ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Make sure you're really alone, cause other wise you may be dumped in a lake, which I'm sure you won't like as much as I did." I said winking at Annabeth.

"Fine I'll try, wish me luck," Frank said, who seemed to have decided it wasn't worth asking about the lake thing. He stood up and brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"Luck bro, you got this," I said.

"You'll do great just try and stay calm. Remember she likes you, she wants you to ask her out." Annabeth said, smiling encouragingly.

"Alrighty here I go," Frank said gulping and walked out.

"Aww that's so sweet," Annabeth said.

"Yeah he is a great guy."

We heard hurried footsteps and Frank come around the corner, "I can't do this! She is going to say no!"

"Why would she say no?" Annabeth asked.

"Why would she say yes?" Frank countered.

"Dude you are awesome! And she knows it now come on!" I said.

"But-" he said.

"No buts go!"

"But-"

"Go!" Annabeth and I shouted.

"Fine, fine bossy much?" Frank muttered as he walked away.

**Review review review review review!**


End file.
